Dressing For The Party
by XV
Summary: Elphaba dresses for a New Year's Party and Galinda has chosen the outfit.


Dressing for the Party  
Rating:PG  
Subject:(musical verse - especially that Elphaba Looks like Idina and Glinda like Kristin)  
Author: XV  
Summery: Galinda convinces Elphaba to attend the Craig Hall New Years Eve Party and now she has to get dressed up.  
Disclaimer: "These characters are property of L F Baum/ Gregory Maguire" etc.

_A/N . I couldn't sleep last night and this story just came to me after I remembered a wonderful New Year's celebration I attended in 1988. So this story is dedicated to those 1800 wonderful women at the International Club in Manchester, New Year's Eve 1988. Girls you all looked incredible and I was a puddle on the floor. bg_

It was 8:30 in the evening on New Year's Eve, and much to her continued bemusement, Elphaba found herself preparing to go to the Craig Hall New Year's party. She still wasn't sure how she had allowed Galinda to talk her into this, especially after the Ozdust fiasco earlier in the term.

Smiling slightly she reassessed that idea; she did remember how Galinda had persuaded her into attending the party. And very persuasive she had been too, with her beautiful pouting lips and especially with her bombardment of kisses and caresses that left Elphaba rather dazed and putty in the blonde girl's hands. What she really couldn't remember was when she had agreed to allow Galinda to pick out what she would wear for the evening; well that was still a mystery. And what a selection she had made, Elphaba was still somewhat stunned even as she put on each of the articles that had been chosen by her diminutive partner.

"Damn and blast! How in the name of the Ozma do people manage these things?" she exclaimed in frustration at what felt like her 100th attempt to fix the bow correctly.

In exasperation she stomped over to Galinda's wardrobe and wrenched the door open in order to make use of the full length mirror on the inside of the door. She reasoned that if she could actually see what she was doing she might be more successful. As she looked into the glass she paused to take stock of the unfamiliar image before her.

Starting at her feet she noted the black polished shoes, so incredibly light in comparison to her usual sturdy boots that, despite the presence of a short heel and silky black laces, they felt almost like slippers. Moving up her body she noted how the dark tailored material flattered her long legs and as it tapered to her waist it managed to accentuate the gentle curves of her hips. The red sash, well she supposed it was a sash, it was 5 inches deep and far too thick to be called a belt, provided the main colour in the outfit. Twitching the said sash back into place, the green girl grimaced and thanked the Unnamed God that Galinda hadn't picked out everything in shades of pink, blue and green.

She continued her assessment, fiddling with the stiff cuffs of the pale top, noting its smooth tailored front with some satisfaction. That had been the only time she had put her foot down with Galinda. The original top had possessed a bib with some 6 inches of ruffles from her neck to her belly. She had taken one look at it and known that it would tickle her chin and drive her insane in less than 5 seconds. Galinda had pouted and batted her beautiful eyelashes, but Elphaba had remained stern and unmoved, and here she was rewarded with the stiff but plain front she had wanted.

Watching her reflection she attempted to tie the bow again and this time was far more successful than her previous attempts. It was a little crooked and one side appeared to be slightly larger than the other, but at least it looked like it would stay tied for the duration of the evening. That accomplished she reached over for the final part of the outfit, a form fitting jacket, dark like the material covering her legs, specially tailored for her slim form. She adjusted the shoulders and did a turn to see the whole effect. Well, it certainly wasn't like anything she'd ever worn before, but to her surprise she decided that it was very comfortable and well, rather flattering really.

As she turned once more, Galinda emerged from the bathroom where she had been sequestered for more than 2 hours doing her hair, makeup and putting on the new dress she had purchased specially for the occasion. Elphaba smiled when she saw the vision before her, the dress was a very pale yellow and brought out the same hues in the short girl's blonde locks. The dress was also far more simply cut than the usual frilled, flounced and beribboned outfits that Galinda normally wore. Somehow it made her look more mature, more womanly and less the school girl, Elphaba was definitely pleased with the overall result.

For her part Galinda had stopped dead when she first caught sight of Elphaba in front of the mirror. Looking at her emerald Beauty she scanned her from head to toe and back again. She could feel the blush rise in her cheeks as her own eyes rose up the long lithe form, appreciating the length of leg and each and every curve along the way. She tried to say something, but found her mouth was so dry she couldn't get anything out except a very soft gasp.

Smiling at her love's obvious discomposure, Elphaba did another twirl.

"Well do I pass muster?" she queried as she raised one eyebrow and waited for Galinda's reply.

Somehow, Galinda managed to pull herself together and approached Elphaba on shaky legs. As she reached the taller girl she reached out her hand to the bow at the green girl's neck.

"This is, um, it's a little lopsided, let me fix it for you." As Galinda began to retie the bow, Elphaba smiled when she felt the trembling fingers against her throat.

When the petite blonde had finished, Elphaba kissed her nose and then twirled them both around to face the mirror. As she looked at the pleasing image of her arms gently circling the blonde girl's waist, and the interesting contrast of her mostly dark outfit against the pale yellow dress, she leaned in and kissed the girls still pink ear.

After another kiss she whispered into the delicate pink shell, "Why Miss Galinda you appear, perhaps for the first time, to be quite speechless." Another kiss and she continued, "What's the matter my Sweet? Never saw a girl in a Tuxedo before?"


End file.
